


Full Serving

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Sitting, Feeding, M/M, Panic, Polyamory, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Arin and Suzy take care of Dan after an intense scene.





	Full Serving

"C'mon, slut, give it to me. Do it, do it, fuck, Dan, _Dan_!"

Suzy's voice broke, her hips hunching forward, as she rode her orgasm, and Dan's face.

She was riding the both of them pretty hard, honestly, but Dan was a bit too far gone to care, because he was licking her, sucking her clit, his hands across the span of her hips.

And Arin was on Dan's cock, his hips working desperately, bouncing like it was the end of the world, and he might have been saying anything, because Suzy's thighs were still on Dan's ears, and Dan couldn't really hear anything.

He kept licking, as Arin went stiff and tight around him, and then he was cumming - it was almost an afterthought, as his toes curled in his covers and his heels dug into the mattress, pulling on the restraints enough to feel the sweet tension of them. 

He was still cumming, sweet tingles passing through his body, leaving him shuddering, his mouth wide open, taking in all of her arousal, all of the sweetness that she was offering. 

And then she was coming off of his face, sitting on the bed next to him, and Arin was leaning forward to kiss him, and Dan was just... lying there, shaking.

His legs were still tied open, and he was beginning to chafe in the ankles. 

He was shaking. 

He was shaking very hard, but he was still riding the high of it, as Suzy leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

"You look like a glazed doughnut," Suzy told him, her voice full of affection.

"I'd eat a pussy flavored doughnut," Dan said, his voice coming from a long way off.

"... oh my god, Dan," said Arin, and he was cackling, even as he slid off of Dan's cock, Dan's cum dripping down his leg. 

He lay on top of Dan, and his weight was heavy and grounding, pressing Dan into the mattress.

God, that felt good. 

He was feeling a lot of things.

He was feeling a lot of things all at once, come to think of it - his head was throbbing, just a bit, and his skin was tingling. 

He was breathing, in through his nose, out through his mouth, and it was a bit difficult to take the really deep breaths, with Arin sprawled out on top of him, but that was okay. 

It was all okay, because it was all... it was all so good.

He was sticky with cum, with Arin and Suzy's sweat, with drool. 

"You're good at that," said Suzy, and she poked Dan in the side with her pointy elbow.

"Ow," Dan whined, and he poked her back. 

He pulled on the restraints again, just to feel it, and he shuddered and sighed, relaxing into the mattress.

He would happily fall asleep like this, honestly - it was so comfortable, and he was having all of the endorphins rush through him, leaving him lazy and floaty and tingly, catching his breath. 

He needed... what did he need?

He needed to just lie here, let his heart beat, let his whole mind be at peace.

His eyes were shut now, and Arin was talking a long way off, but who cared what he was saying, when he was just lying on top of Dan?

"You're really off in a different dimension, aren't you?"

Arin's voice was right in Dan's ear, and Dan jumped, then came back, looking (slightly cross eyed) at Arin. 

"I think I'm in this one," he told Arin, his voice slow and thoughtful. 

"Are you sure?"

Arin sounded amused.

"I'm almost one hundred percent sure," said Dan, his tone earnest.

"As long as we're clear on that," said Arin, and then he was pressing kisses along Dan's face, his mustache ticklish against Dan's skin.

Dan squirmed, and Arin kissed his temple, then got up and off of Dan.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. You wanna come with?"

"Nah," said Dan. "I kinda just wanna lie here for a bit."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," said Dan. "It's nice to just bask in the nice feelings."

"If you're sure," said Arin. 

"Ar, how are your legs even working," Suzy called, sprawled out on the bed, her voice muffled.

She probably had an arm thrown over her face, but moving his head was too much effort.

... huh.

His limbs felt like they were several tons, now that he thought about it.

He was tired. 

He was so tired, and he was beginning to shake.

Why was he shaking?

What brought on that much shaking, anyway?

"Hey, Dan?"

"Mm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Dan, but his voice was coming from a long way off. 

"You sure? You're going very stiff."

"I just came - I can't get stiff again for a while," Dan said. 

"You're selling yourself short," Suzy said, her voice teasing. 

"No, I'm selling myself soft," said Dan, and his own voice was teasing as well. 

Suzy snorted.

"I wasn't talking about your penis," she told him.

"You were a second ago," he said. "How am I supposed to know when you are or aren't talking about my penis?"

"I'll get a little sign," said Suzy, and she rested her head on his chest. 

He wrapped an arm around her, sliding his fingers through her hair, gently scritching at her scalp. 

"A little sign that says something like "time for Dan's penis" or something like that?"

"Yeah," Suzy said. 

She pressed a kiss to his chin, and then she made a face. 

"You taste like pussy," she told him.

"Well, yeah," he said. "It's almost like I had one on my face not even a few minutes ago."

Suzy snorted. 

"You're such a smart ass," she told Dan.

"I like to think all of me is smart, not just my ass," said Dan. 

His mouth was running on automatic, not connected to his brain in any way. 

"I mean," said Suzy, "it is a pretty good ass."

"I grew it myself," said Dan.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Mmm?"

"You're not usually quite this... Groucho-esque."

"Since when do you know about the Marx brothers?" 

Dan twisted to look over at her, one eyebrow up. 

"I know you make jokes about me being young, but I'm not _that_ young," Suzy protested.

"I was more commenting on your not-Jewishness," said Dan.

"C'mon now," said Suzy. "The Marx brothers aren't just for Jewish people."

"I never knew anyone who knew about the Marx brothers when I was a kid," said Dan. "I mean, other than the Groucho look, obviously."

He was starting to really shake - he was practically shaking in his bones.

His teeth just... started to chatter - full on chatter, as he tried to clench his teeth together. 

Suzy got up on an elbow, and she looked at him, her expression concerned. 

"Are you okay?"

"F-f-f-fine," Dan mumbled. 

He was shaking, but that was happening to his body. 

Who cared what happened to his body, when he was elsewhere?

... huh.

That probably wasn't a healthy outlook, come to think of it. 

How was he going to deal with that?

He wasn't sure yet.

He let Suzy cuddle closer to him, her arm across his chest, her leg sprawled across his own legs, pressing closer.

Her pussy was still wet and swollen against his hip, and that made his dick give a little bit of a twitch.

Welp.

For all that the spirit was willing, the flesh was still... somewhat willing.

"Want me to eat you out again?"

"Hm?"

Suzy was giving him a worried look.

"Want me to eat you out again?"

Why was there anxiety building in the back of his throat?

"Why do you want to eat me out?"

"Because... because I want to?"

Suzy gave him a Look, one eyebrow up.

He blushed, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm feeling...."

"Yeah?"

He was blushing harder - he had never been that good at emotions talk, let alone when he was lying here, his head still full of the smell of sex, his head spinning with endorphins. 

"I'm feeling anxious," he said, after a minute of thought. 

"So you want to eat me out because you're anxious?"

"I want to eat you out to distract myself from being anxious," said Dan. "And... you know, not just that. I want to eat you out because I like to make you feel good, and I know when I'm making you feel good, I'm not paying attention to how anxious I am."

"... Dan, that's the exact same reason," Suzy said, and she looked faintly amused. 

"Sorry," said Dan.

"I don't want to have a distraction orgasm," said Suzy. 

"A distraction orgasm? That sounds like a technique from a certain type of Metal Gear game."

"I thought you didn't play much Metal Gear," said Suzy.

"I mean, I don't," said Dan, "but I spend enough time with you two that I've absorbed some of it through osmosis."

Suzy snorted, and then she frowned. 

"You look genuinely cold," she told him.

"As opposed to artificially cold," Dan said, his tone dry.

"You are such a shit sometimes," Suzy said, but she sounded affectionate as she sat up. 

"I do my best," said Dan. 

He was shaking hard enough that he was feeling it now - not just shivering, but... well, full on shaking. 

Was he dropping?

He hadn't ever dropped like this before - at least, not without some kind of super intense play, like a good beating.

But no, he was just... here. 

He was just lying here, and he existed like anything else in the world.

He let his blood thunder in his ears, and he paid attention to it pumping throughout him, as Suzy was sitting up, then getting off of the bed, untying his ankles. 

"Dan, you wanna get under the blankets?"

"They'll get all cummy," Dan mumbled, and he yawned so widely that his jaw clicked.

"I can wash 'em," said Suzy. "I think you're beginning to get cold."

"I'm not cold," Dan said. 

"So why are you shaking?"

"Maybe I am cold," said Dan. "I'm sorry." 

"What are you sorry for?"

"I... I don't know," said Dan. "I think everything is a bit confusing right now."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything," said Suzy, and she kissed his temple. "It's okay, honey. C'mon, get under the blanket."

"Under the blanket," Dan echoed, and he crawled under the blankets, clumsily, and he wrapped the blanket around himself, his head resting on the pillow.

He let his eyes slide shut, and he lay there, the pleasant weight of the blanket resting on him.

It was almost like a light coating of snow, only... well, not cold. 

Not wet.

It was pleasant, in a strange way.

Not in a bad way, not at all.

Wow, he was chasing his mind in circles, wasn't he?

He felt a bit like when he had gotten high, except it had been taken such a long time to get it done.

... wait, what?

He frowned, and then Suzy was patting him on the shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"I think that I'm chasing my tail," he said. 

"Don't chase your tail," said Suzy. "It's not good for your tail."

She was curled around him, her head on his chest, and he held on to her, still shaking, wrapped in the blanket. 

"What kinda tail would you have?"

Her voice was very sweet. 

"It'd be fluffy, like my hair," he said, his voice coming from a long way off.

His eyes were fluttering closed. 

"I always saw you having kind of a stumpy tail, like a lynx of a bobcat," said Suzy.

"Yeah? Why?"

"All your legs," she said.

She sounded sleepy too. 

"I've got two legs," he said.

"Well, yes," she said. "But you've got miles and miles of 'em, like a bobcat."

"I've never seen a bobcat," said Dan. 

"You can look one up on your phone," said Suzy. "But later."

"It's okay," Dan said. "You can go and look for it, if you want."

She was pressing closer to him, her breasts against his back, her chin on his shoulder. 

He'd rolled onto his side at one point, but he was still pressing against her, as she held him.

She was so _warm_ , especially when he was as much of a mess as he was right now.

"Honey," Suzy said, right in his ear, "it's okay. It's okay. You need to cry or anything? You can do that?"

Did he need to cry?

He didn't know.

"Is there a cuddlefest going on that I missed?"

Dan looked up, to find Dan, wrapped in a towel.

"Hi," said Dan, blinking at him with a slightly dazed expression. 

"Hi," said Arin. 

"I think Dan is dropping a bit," said Suzy. 

"Aw," said Arin. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do it," said Dan. 

"I'm at least partially responsible," Arin said. 

"... fair," said Dan. "But still." 

"You should take a shower," said Suzy. "Can you walk?"

"I can totally walk," said Dan, and he sat up, slowly.

Everything went slowly, and then he was leaning back again, his breath coming in slow, even breaths. 

Okay.

He was okay.

He stood up, and then he was walking, slowly, carefully towards the bathroom.

"How about you take a bath," Suzy said. 

"A bath?"

"Yeah," said Suzy. "You can sit in the bathtub, relax, I can take a shower in the small bathroom, and then we can come get you."

"Okay," Dan mumbled, not really listening.

He was leaning against Arin, and he was holding on to Arin's bare chest, which was all sticky.

"I'm all... you know. Cummy. And you're all clean."

"I can rinse off if I need to," said Arin, and then he was helping Dan into the bathtub.

Dan's knees ended up bent, but he leaned back into it, closing his eyes. 

"I'm gonna turn the water on now, okay?"

Dan gave a thumbs up, his head resting against the wall, his eyes shut. 

He was still shivering. 

And then... Arin was turning on the water, and Dan was sighing, as the water began to fill, going over his legs, his hips, his feet.

It was relaxing enough that he was almost tempted to fall asleep. 

Almost.

But if he fell asleep, that'd probably be a bad idea.

He sank down, until the water was just over his ears, and he closed his eyes, the water making his hair flow around him like a halo.

The warmth of it was sinking into his bones, into his muscles, and he was breathing, his mouth above the water, his nose above it too.

He let the heat keep seeping into him, and he let the exhaustion wash over him.

He was shaking. 

He was shaking so hard, and then he was crying, ugly crying, and why was he crying?

What was going on?

"Dan?"

Suzy came into the bathroom, and she was wrapped in a towel, water still dripping down her face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm... I think I'm... I think I'm having a... thing."

"A thing?"

She sat on the bathroom floor next to him, and she reached down, taking his hand in hers. 

He squeezed it tightly.

"I think you're dropping, baby," Suzy said, her tone gentle.

"Why would I be dropping?" Dan's voice cracked, and he was still crying, ugly crying, wrapping his arms around himself and squeezing. 

He had let go of Suzy's hand. 

"Sometimes drop is just like that," Suzy said, and her voice was still gentle. 

"I didn't drop when you beat me with the belt, or when Arin did the thing with the baseball bat," he mumbled.

He was crying so hard that his head hurt - there was a throbbing at his temples, and his nose was running. 

He was crying like his heart was breaking, and then Suzy was pressing his face into her chest, the terry of the towel rough against his face.

"Honey," Suzy said, "honey, it's okay. It's okay. Cry it out. It's okay. It's okay...."

"Why am I feeling like this?"

"Maybe you just had a lot of feelings at once," Suzy said. 

She was still using the soft, sweet voice. 

"I'm still having them," Dan said, his voice rough and stuffy. 

"I know," said Suzy, "and I'm right here."

"I'm okay," he said, and his voice cracked. 

"You don't have to be alright," said Suzy. "It's okay."

"I thought it was alright not to," said Dan, and he made an amused noise. 

Suzy blew a raspberry into the side of his neck, and Dan cackled, covering his mouth with both hands. 

He was giggling and sobbing at the same time as he rubbed her back, catching a few of his tears on her thumb.

"I'm sorry, love," he said, his voice rough.

"Don't be sorry," she said. "It's okay."

"... okay," he said.

They made eye contact, and then they were giggling at each other, giggling hard enough that they were both gasping, and some great weight was lifted off of Dan's chest.

Dan sighed, some kind of relief hitting him like a hammer.

"You don't... you don't think that I'm some kind of selfish beast or whatever?"

"Why would I think that you're a selfish beast?"

"Because of that whole scene," said Dan. 

"... the scene where I sat on your face and called you names while Arin rode your dick?"

"Yeah. That scene."

"How would that make you selfish?"

"Because... you know, I liked it so much."

"Just because you liked it doesn't mean that it was a thing I didn't enjoy," said Suzy. "You're being a martyr."

"I'm too Jewish. We don't do martyrs."

And then his stomach growled. 

It was a loud growl - a loud growl, and then he realized that he was hungry. 

He was ravenously hungry.

... huh.

Why was he so damn hungry?

Had he... actually eaten before he had started the scene?

Shit.

No.

He hadn't.

"Um," Dan said to Suzy, and he was blushing. 

"Hm?"

"I might... I might have forgotten something," Dan said, and he cleared his throat. 

"What kind of something are we talking about?" 

"The... food kind of something."

Suzy gave him a flat look. 

"The food kind of something," Arin echoed. 

"Right." 

“So you’re telling me you _forgot to eat_?”

“I didn’t… I didn’t forget to eat,” Dan said. “I mean, before the scene, I did -”

“Oh my god, Dan,” Suzy groaned, and she covered her face with both hands. “I can’t believe you.”

“Please tell me you’re not mad at me,” said Dan, his tone sheepish.

“I’m not mad at you, but that was fucking stupid.”

“What was fucking stupid?”

“ _Someone_ forgot to eat before we did our scene.”

“How do you forget to eat?”

“Dude,” said Dan, “you of all people are not allowed to judge me about that.’

“... fair,” said Arin, and he looked sheepish. “So what do you want to eat?”

“I don’t fucking care,” said Dan. 

“How about I make food, you help Dan wash up?”

Suzy was talking to Arin.

“I can take care of myself,” Dan said. 

“Well, maybe I need to fight off some Top Drop,” said Arin. “Didja think of that?”

Dan deflated. 

“Right,” he said, and he sounded self conscious. 

“It’s fine,” said Arin, and he sat on the floor - he was wearing pajama pants now, but no shirt.

“I forget how hard it can be to Top sometimes,” said Dan. 

“I hear ya,” said Arin, and then he was grabbing a washcloth and soaping it up, beginning to scrub Dan’s chest. “You’re a mess, aren’t you?”

“I kind of am, aren’t I?”

“Well,” said Arin, “I’m glad that I got to help you get messy, at least.”

His expression was… well, downright lecherous. 

Of course it was.

Only Arin could bounce back that quickly from an orgasm.

He was still young and... well, lecherous. 

Or maybe Dan was chasing himself in circles.

“Wait a minute,” said Dan, as Arin began to wash his back. “Why didn’t she ask what I wanted for dinner?”

“I think that you lost privileges on choosing what we’re gonna have, when you forgot to eat,” said Arin, in an almost apologetic tone of voice.

"She's really worried about me, huh?"

"Yeah," said Arin. "You've passed out while doing scenes, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but that was with being suspended, not with you guys just calling me names and tying me up and fucking me," said Dan, in a slightly protesting tone.

"It was pretty intense, you have to admit to that," said Arin. 

"... well, yeah, I do," Dan said, and he was blushing, as he was being washed - the washcloth, which smelled like citrus, passed over his legs, then washed his cock, cleaning it with an affectionate sort of efficiency. 

"You're really wiped out, aren't you?"

Arin's tone was sweet.

"Yeah," said Dan, and he yawned, wide enough that his jaw cracked. 

"Part of that is probably linked to you needing to eat something," Arin reminded Dan.

"Yeah, probably," said Dan. "What do you think she's making?"

"I have no idea," said Arin. "She knows your preferences and your dietary whatnot."

"My dietary whatnot?"

"Your dietary whatnot."

Dan snorted in spite of himself. 

"You couldn't have put that better?"

"How would you have preferred me to put it?"

"I dunno," Dan said. "My whole head is just a bit... you know...."

Dan made a vague hand motion. 

"Hm?"

"Yeah," said Dan, and he flopped back, his eyes sliding shut.

"Hey," Arin said, and his voice was sharp enough that Dan jumped.

"What?"

"Don't fall asleep," said Arin. "I don't want you to drown."

"I'm not gonna drown," said Dan. 

' "You will if you end up falling asleep in the tub."

"I mean," said Dan, "you're here. Wouldn't you keep me from drowning, if you could?"

"I dunno," Arin said.

"... y'know," Dan said, and now his expression was thoughtful, "I took a philosophy class once. In college, I mean."

"Did you?"

"Yeah," said Arin. 

"What about it?"

"Well," said Dan, "there was this whole thing in it, about death by negligence versus death by... well, death. And the example that they used was of someone holding a kid's head underwater in the bath, versus just passively watching the kid drown."

"That's fucking horrifying," Arin said, in a conversational tone of voice. "Lift your arm up."

Dan did as instructed.

"It was a pretty neat class," he said, his tone dreamy. "Apart from, y'know, some of my classmates."

"What about your classmates?"

"Some of them were a bit, um...." 

Dan stared at the ceiling in an attempt to gather his thoughts.

"Assholes?"

"Not really, no. It was... hmm." 

Dan chewed on his lip.

"Are you having trouble thinking because your brain is lacking in nutrients and you're dropping, or just because they're that hard to classify?"

"A bit of column A, a bit from column B," Dan said, his tone agreeable. "I remember there was a long argument - like, it took place over the course of a whole class, where people were arguing about how... how if a wall was blue, and then God changed it to red, would it have always been red since God changed it?"

"... what?"

"I don't fucking know," Dan said in a dismissive tone of voice. "I'm not a fucking philosopher."

"No," said Arin, "thankfully."

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," Dan added quickly.

Arin snorted, then chuckled.

Then he was laughing, and it was the ugly, loud kind of laughing that echoed off of all the walls of the bathroom. 

"What's so funny?"

"You're... god, dude," said Arin. "You sound like you used to sound, before we got together."

"Hm?"

"You're, like, "no homo"-ing, except it's not over anything gay, it's literally talking about philosophy."

"Shut up," Dan groused. "You said yourself that I'm all loopy from all of the... whatnot. 

Arin snorted. 

"You think you need your hair washed?"

"Nah," said Dan. "It'll take forever to actually dry it out, and I'll wake up looking like a tumbleweed in the morning."

"You look like a tumbleweed anyway," Arin said, not unkindly. 

Dan stuck his tongue out at Arin. 

Arin stuck his tongue out at Dan.

"I'm just gonna rinse you off real quick," Arin said, filling a cup from the faucet and dumping it on Dan.

Dan made an indignant noise, jerking upright.

Arin snorted. 

"You're cute," he told Dan. 

"That's fucking cold," he told Arin. 

"Sorry," Arin said, and he sounded genuinely apologetic.

"Thank you," said Dan. 

"Now," said Arin, all business, "you ready to get out?"

"I think so, yeah," said Dan. "Although I feel a bit like I should've rinsed out in the shower or something."

"Nah, you'll be fine," said Arin. "If you're too worried about being gross, you can shower in the morning."

"Right," said Dan. 

"But first," said Arin, leaning over to pull the plug, "let's go eat, hm?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Dan said, and then he yawned, hard enough that his jaw clicked.

"Wow," said Arin, and he was giving Dan a sidelong look. "That didn't sound... comfortable."

"Sorry," said Dan.

Why was he apologizing so much?

Arin helped him out of the tub, wrapping him in a big, fluffy towel.

"You apologize too much," he told Dan. 

"Sorry about that," he told Arin. 

There was a brief pause, and then Arin pinched Dan, right on the hip.

"Ouch!" 

"You deserved that," said Arin. 

"I did not!"

"You totally did," said Arin. "Or maybe I'm trying to do some kind of aversion therapy."

"What, you want me to be averse to apologizing to anyone? That's gonna turn me into, like, the biggest jerk."

"I don't want you to be averse to apologizing," said Arin. "Just useless apologizing.'

"How do I know if it's useless?"

Dan let himself be led into the bathroom, let Arin keep toweling him off, let Arin give him a pair of pajama pants.

... they were technically Suzy's pajama pants, but that didn't matter much, did it?

They were comfy, and they fit him, more or less.

They were printed with little kitty cats and skulls, and they were possibly the most on brand thing of Suzy's that he'd ever seen - all they needed was a few bugs scattered on, here and there, and it would have been perfect.

The shirt was Arin's, and it flopped down around him, warm and soft and familiar.

"Let's go get food," said Arin. 

"I'm pretty hungry," Dan admitted.

* * * 

Dan sat at the kitchen table, watching as Suzy bustled around.

She always looked so elegant, even without any makeup, her hair tied up, doing this and that in the kitchen.

She was wearing another pair of pajama pants, and these indeed were printed with beetles.

Dan grinned a bit, watching her, and then he caught Arin's eye, and saw that Arin was grinning as well.

... oh well.

if he was going to be besotted, he might as well have company while he did it, right?

He sighed, and then he looked down at his plate.

"What's this?"

"I made chicken Alfredo," said Suzy. "It's got asparagus and broccoli as well."

"Oh," said Dan. 

It was all a mess of noodles, white sauce, and green vegetables.

"If you don't want this, we've got some other stuff, floating around," said Suzy. 

"No, no," Dan said quickly, and he looked down at his plate again, then took out his fork, digging it in to twirl the noodles around it. "Are you guys gonna eat?"

"Yeah," said Suzy, and she was still watching Dan as he twirled his pasta. "We're just making sure you eat first."

Dan snorted.

"Do you not trust me?"

"I do trust you," said Arin. "But still."

They were both watching him as he took the first bite, and he was blushing.

God, but that tasted good - it was an explosion of flavor, the green and the dairy interacting, little bright flashes and deep notes, to contrast the deepness of the chicken.

... it was hard to describe what food actually tasted like, come to think of it. 

At least, when it came to when he was eating it. 

Maybe he was thinking too deeply into it.

Maybe he just needed to keep eating.

Suzy and Arin also had their own plates now, and were eating it, carefully.

... well, Suzy was doing it carefully, Arin not so much.

They both had their eyes on him as he chewed, and he was a little embarrassed, but... well, he could live with that. 

The food sat comfortably in his stomach, and it was... a little uncomfortable, actually - he forgot, how sometimes going without food always made him that much hungrier once he finally ate.

But the pasta went down easily, and didn't seem to be giving him any kind of stomach problems, which was an added bonus.

He licked the sauce off of his lips, as the broccoli crunched between his back teeth, and Arin and Suzy were both relaxing, beginning to enjoy their own food.

"Maybe we should start beginning scenes with feeding the bottom," Arin said, her tone teasing.

Dan snorted, and he was blushing.

"I mean," he said, "that might be, y'know, unsanitary, if you're thinking about doing stuff like... oral sex or anything."

"You could brush your teeth afterwards," Suzy suggested.

"You're not supposed to brush your teeth right before sex, I thought," Dan put in.

"I thought it was flossing," said Arin. 

"... huh," said Suzy. 

"I don't wanna try to give head to someone if I've just brushed my teeth," said Dan, wrinkling his nose. "That would taste horrible."

"I thought you were gonna say it would taste like ass for a second," Arin said.

Dan took a bigger bite of his food, chewing it carefully, then swallowing. 

He was still existing a little bit to the left of himself, and he was... he was aware of the way that the food was moving down his throat, was settling down into his stomach, was filling him up. 

It was rich in flavor, and it was enough to make him drool, just a bit.

God, how had he missed out on eating?

He'd been so damn hungry, and he'd just ignored it, so that he could see to his boner.

"You know what I'm thinking?"

Suzy's tone was contemplative.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking," Suzy said, "that maybe next time we do this kind of thing, we could do a scene where the whole point of the scene would be to feed you in the first place."

Dan's libido perked up its metaphorical ears, and Dan paused, fork halfway raised to his mouth.

"Isn't that kinda... y'know, weird? Kinky?"

"God forbid we should do anything kinky," Arin said, his tone deadpan. 

Dan had the good grace to blush. 

"I mean," he said, and he was aware of just how silly he sounded, "um. I mean...."

"You mean...?"

"I mean," Dan said, "that maybe some of it is, uh... there's kinky and there's _kinky_ , if you follow."

"I don't, really," said Suzy. "How about I give you a little bit more?"

"Okay," said Dan. "But not a lot, okay?"

"Of course," said Suzy, standing up, and she kissed the top of his head. 

He sighed, leaning into her, and then she was taking his plate away. 

"I made a thing too," Arin said, and he looked faintly embarrassed, but... turned on as well.

Huh.

"What'd you make?"

"Nothing too special," said Arin. "Just some brownies."

"Oh," said Dan, and he brightened up. "But I like brownies!"

"Do you?"

"Totally," said Dan.

"Maybe," Suzy said, from her spot by the stove, "the two of us will tie you up and feed you brownies from our fingers." 

Dan paused - imagined sucking the chocolate off of their fingers, imagined being that helpless.

Imagined kissing them, sharing the rich sweetness of the chocolate, the crumbly texture of the brownies....

"I put frosting on them too," Arin said, in an almost obscenely bright tone of voice. 

And Dan moaned.

Full on moaned, the way that he had when they'd been pleasuring him.

Suzy made an amused noise, and Dan stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well," Arin said, "at least now we've got a new thing to try, right?"

Dan snorted, and then he took another bite from the plate that Suzy had placed in front of him.

Well... even if he was some kind of gross kinkster... at least he was a well fed one!

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different? 
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
